


Quarians Gone Wild

by LordFlashheart



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Multi, Porn, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordFlashheart/pseuds/LordFlashheart
Summary: Everything is permitted when Shala'Raan and Tali'Zorah express their gratitude to Commander Shepard after the reconquest of Rannoch.
Relationships: Male Shepard/Shala'Raan vas Tonbay, Male Shepard/Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, Male Shepard/Tali'Zorah nar Rayya/Shala'Raan vas Tonbay, Tali'Zorah nar Rayya/Shala'Raan vas Tonbay
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	Quarians Gone Wild

"Commander Shepard, could you come with me for a moment?" Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay asked.

Shepard had been standing by a cliff, taking in the views of Rannoch, the ancient quarian homeworld that he had just helped secure for the quarians again. He turned to look at Raan. "Sure. What's the matter, Admiral?"

"Follow me," she said and spun around on her heels, heading towards one of the prefab huts that the quarians had dropped on the planet for shelter.

Shepard walked after the quarian and couldn't help staring at her butt. Admiral Raan's large, round buttocks strained against the fabric of her skin-tight envirosuit, her narrow waist accentuating the voluptuousness of her backside. As she walked, her hips swayed in a lovely, seductive fashion. Shepard wondered what she looked like under the suit.

The sterile, carefully insulated hut had sparse furnishings. There was a double bed, a table, some chairs, a few other things. Tali'Zorah was standing by the table and staring at a flickering screen full of text. She was without her helmet. While Shepard had seen her face—and much else besides—before, it was still startling to see her exposed in this way. She had delicate facial features, with pouty lips, a small nose and a strangely luminous pair of eyes. Shoulder-length locks of jet-black hair framed her purple-tinted face.

Tali glanced at Shepard. "Are we in a hurry back to the Normandy already?"

"Not at all," he said. "Take your time. I'll call in the shuttle when you're ready."

Raan looked at the human and the younger quarian, her body language betraying her amused state of mind. "Commander, what do you expect as a reward for your services to the quarian people?" she asked.

He looked at her quizzically. "I expect that your fleets join in the fight against the Reapers, just like the geth fleets do. I hope the admiralty board is not having second thoughts about it."

"Oh no, this not about that. Of course we will hold our end of the bargain in the war effort," Raan said. Then she pulled latches on the sides of her neck and lifted her helmet off. "I was thinking if you wished to receive a reward of a more... personal nature."

Shepard looked at the suddenly bare-faced quarian before him. She was a well-preserved middle-aged woman, with attractive, sensual features. Except for the purple tone of her skin and her dazzlingly bright eyes, there was nothing particularly alien about her face. Like Tali, she had a dark hair that reached down to her shoulders. "Personal nature...?" Shepard repeated, gazing the pretty alien in the eyes.

"I've heard that a young quarian girl shared a bed with you and your asari companion recently. Is that true?" Raan said.

Shepard chuckled. From the corner of his eye, he noticed that Tali was blushing, the purple of her face assuming a deeper shade. "Could be. Where'd you hear that?"

"I really shouldn't tell," Raan said and eyed Tali while barely containing her laughter.

"Auntie Raan!" Tali exclaimed. "I told you that in confidence!"

"No secret has been revealed, Tali dear," Raan said. "Surely Shepard has not forgotten that he got to enjoy your lovely virgin body."

"Stop it immediately!" Tali shouted.

Shepard liked the direction Raan's mind seemed to be heading, but it seemed that he could not ignore Tali's discomfort. "Admiral Raan," he said. "I don't think this is quite appropriate—"

"Oh, Commander," Raan said. Turning her back to him, she jiggled her big butt seductively while looking over her shoulder. "Are you saying you don't want to get your hands on an ass like this? You can't really boast to have laid a quarian woman until you've fucked someone mature and experienced."

"Auntie, have you gone mad?" Tali asked, sounding shocked.

"Tali honey, what kind of a people are we if we let him risk his life for us many times over and then won't even spread our legs for him in return?" Raan asked.

"I can't believe my ears," Tali said, shaking her head.

Raan started pulling down the top part of her envirosuit. She was not wearing anything underneath and each tug revealed more smooth, purple skin. When she pulled the suit over her chest, carefully covering her exposed breasts with her hands, Shepard was taken by surprise by the size of the pair that spilled out of the suit's tight confines. Raan's small three-fingered hands did not cover much more than the nipples and areolas of her large mammaries.

"Give me a straight answer, Tali: Do you think that, after all he's done, Commander Shepard does _not_ deserve to enjoy the warm body of a quarian woman or two?"

"Uh, I guess, but—"

"This is the one day in history when we reclaim our homeworld. Don't you want to just go wild this one time?"

"Uh, I don't know—" Tali muttered, blushing violently.

"Honey, why are you hesitating? You told me how good it felt when he took you the first time," Raan said, still holding her tits in her hands.

"But... but it could be dangerous."

"We've both taken our protective shots and this hut is sterile. And there is disinfection gear here, too, ready for use," Raan said, pointing to the glass-walled shower stall in the corner of the room.

She let her hands fall from her breasts and turned to face Shepard, smiling at him.

Shepard stared at the beautiful quarian woman. Her breasts were full and firm, with small, erect nipples at their points announcing the alien's excitement. She started to remove the rest of her clothes, kicking her shoes away and then wriggling her tight suit over her wide hips and down to her ankles. When she was fully naked, with Shepard's eyes still transfixed on her body, she spinned around 360 degrees to give him a full look. "Do you like what you see, Commander?" she asked.

"You are a very beautiful woman, Admiral," Shepard said. "Come here." He was barely able to contain his excitement. While Tali had a lovely body, Raan's was on another level. He could not imagine a more perfect quarian figure.

Raan glanced at Tali. "Clothes off now, girl. I don't like being buck-naked all by myself." She walked to Shepard and, closing her eyes, offered her mouth to him. He kissed her deeply, their tongues wrestling each other. He put his hands on her ass, grabbing two handfuls of soft buttflesh in them.

"Keelah!" Tali said while watching Raan and Shepard's passionate embrace. She started pulling off her envirosuit.

Shepard was soon rid of his clothes and Raan pushed him towards the bed. He sat on its edge and the quarians, Tali now as naked as Raan, knelt in front of him. Raan took his cock in her hand, gently tugging it. Tali bent down to give a kiss on the cock's head, getting a few drops of his precum on her lips.

The two women lavished his cock with attention, their nimble fingers, lips and tongues caressing each square inch of his organ. He reached his hand over Tali's back, touching her cunt from behind. The young quarian's pussy was wet and slick with anticipation. Tali had shaved it and it was as smooth and hairless as an asari's pussy. He fingered her gently and she moaned in response, her mouth thrumming against his shaft.

One hand on Tali's wonderful rear end, he reached the other between Raan's legs. The older quarian pressed her cunt, as clean-shaven as the younger girl's, against his fingers, soaking them in her juices. He placed his thumb on her anus while she ground herself against his hand.

"It's so big," Tali said between licks on Shepard's veiny, fully erect cock. "Are any quarian males so well equipped, auntie?"

"No, none are, and I don't think any turians are, either," the older woman answered while cradling his balls in her hand and kissing the underside of his shaft.

"Turians? How'd you know that?" Tali wondered.

"You're forgetting that I spent my pilgrimage on Palaven. Do you think it was my engineering skills that got me an internship at a turian shipyard?"

"Haha, I guess not," Tali said and took the tip of Shepard's cock in her mouth. She let her soft lips slowly slide along the shaft, more and more cock filling her mouth. Eventually, the tip was almost touching her throat.

Raan watched Tali's impressive swallowing act and remarked: "Let's just say that quite a few turian men got to experience authentic Migrant Fleet pussy all those years ago. I'm interested in seeing if your captain can outdo them. He certainly has the equipment."

Tali let Shepard's cock out of her mouth, gasping for air. Raan took the opportunity to climb astride his lap. She lowered herself on his dick, her warm, tight womanhood embracing it. Putting her hands around his neck, she started to ride him, her hips gyrating as she worked the cock. Her big tits slapped on Shepard's chest and face as she bounced on his shaft.

Shepard felt that Raan's tight pussy was going to take him over the edge in no time, but he got a respite as she suddenly orgasmed, her movement slowing as she rode out a wave of pleasure, her head turned back and her back arching.

"Keelah!" she shouted. "I've never cum so fast! Size _does_ matter!"

"Auntie, let me try it, too," Tali pleaded. Raan let the long, thick cock slide out of her and stood up. Tali took her place in his lap, letting his cock penetrate deep in her pussy. Emulating the older woman, she started to ride him wildly. He put his hands on her hips to slow her down and kissed her mouth. Tali responded eagerly, her tongue pushing into his mouth. He kissed her neck and then her lovely, medium-sized breasts.

Shepard grabbed Tali's butt in his hands and and, standing up, lifted the girl, his cock still deep inside her. Then he placed her on her back on the bed and leaned over her. Fucking her in missionary style, he kissed her mouth and neck.

"Keelah, I'm cumming," Tali screamed, her tight cunt milking his cock relentlessly. Shepard kept going at her, spearing her spasming womanhood with strong strokes.

Tali was soon on the verge of another orgasm. "Please, cum inside me, Shepard! Give me your seed!" she pleaded as she came again. Shepard reached his limit and flooded the quarian's pussy with prodigious amounts of sperm. Tali squirmed with delight, moaning happily.

When he pulled out of Tali, Raan eyed his softening organ with displeasure. "Commander, the night is still young. How are we going to get you up and going again?"

"Well, I have an idea..." Shepard started and explained what he had in mind. A few moments later when Tali sat on Raan's face and bent down to bury her face in the older quarian's pussy, he was surprised that his proposal has been met with enthusiastic approval rather than with a three-fingered slap on his face.

Tali and Raan ate out each other's cunts hungrily. "Ah, your seed is so salty, Commander," Raan remarked as she got some in her mouth from Tali's pussy. Her hands were on Tali's buttcheeks and she squeezed them roughly while sticking her tongue deeper in the young woman's pussy.

"Oh auntie, that feels so good! It's even better than when Liara licked me!" Tali said and dove again between Raan's thighs, reaching her tongue on her clit. 

"Mmmh... This is the sweetest pussy I've ever eaten," Raan said happily, her voice muffled by Tali's crotch. The two quarians were able to make each other cum again and when Raan crawled back to Shepard, his cock was growing to its full size. She grabbed it in her hand and whispered in his ear: "Commander, I want you to fuck my ass."

Raan put a couple of pillows on the center of the bed and lay down on her stomach on them. Her big, gorgeous ass was now propped up for fucking. It looked utterly delicious.

"Tali, get some lube," Raan said, pointing to a bottle on the nightstand. "That monster of a cock has no chance of getting past my sphincter unless there's plenty of lubrication!"

Tali fetched the bottle and started applying lube on Raan's puckered little anus.

Shepard looked at Raan's body with a wide grin on his face. She was offering her big, gorgeous ass and the tight hole in the center of it for his enjoyment. He knew that connoisseurs of xenophilia across the galaxy viewed anal sex with a quarian female as the Holy Grail of their avocation. He was about to experience that rare treat.

"Stick your finger in, honey," Raan said. "Make it really slippery."

Tali pushed one of her lubed fingers in Raan's butthole. "Oh, auntie, it's so tight. How will his cock ever fit in there?"

"We'll make it fit. Put some lube on his cock, too."

Tali rubbed lube on Shepard's cock and he straddled Raan's body, pushing his cock a few times back and forth in the valley between her purple, cushion-like buttocks. He couldn't help giving a few hard slaps on each of the beautiful orbs, making Raan yelp sharply.

"Tali," he said. "Spread her cheeks." Tali did as asked and he brought the tip of his cock on Raan's exposed anus, rubbing it with it. Then he started to push it in.

"Oww!" Raan screamed. "Slower!"

Shepard pushed very carefully. Even as the tip slid in, progress was slow and was accompanied by Raan's pained grunts.

"Auntie, it's too big for you!" said Tali who was still holding Raan's buttcheeks wide with her hands.

"Nonsense. If Commander Shepard can win Rannoch back, then surely Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay can take his cock up her ass. Push on!"

Shepard worked his very hard cock deeper and deeper in the quarian's ass. Finally, he was balls-deep in her. Her narrow waist, wide hips, abundant buttocks and his cock buried in the middle of it all looked and felt so good that he had to fight to keep himself from orgasming.

"Keelah!" Raan said. She was sweaty and panting. "I'm so fucking full!"

"Auntie Raan, it looks amazing! You took his full length in your butt!" Tali said.

"Fuck my ass, Commander!" Raan gasped and Shepard started to slowly move his cock back and forth. Raan grunted at first, but eventually she started enjoying the thick shaft inside her. She moaned loudly. "You _bosh'tet_! This is the best fucking ever!"

Tali had let go of Raan's ass and was rubbing her clit while staring at Shepard's cock pistoning in the older woman's ass. When Shepard let his dick slip out, Tali took it in her mouth, sucking it ardently. When he penetrated Raan's now slightly looser ass again, she begged him to cum in it. It took only a few more strokes before he came, shooting his load deep inside her.

After he pulled out, Raan straddled his lap and gave a long, passionate kiss on his mouth. "Thank you, Commander. It was amazing."

"God damn, Raan, you're a hell of a woman," he said.

"I know," Raan said. "The liberator of Rannoch deserves the very best pussy in the Flotilla. And the very best ass, too."

"I want it in my butt, too," Tali declared.

"Oh honey, are you sure? You'll be so sore," Raan said

"I don't care! I can do it!" the young quarian answered.

"Are you up to it, Commander?" Raan asked.

"Sure. Just give me a few moments. Lube her up."

Shepard watched as Tali settled on her belly on the bed. Raan spread the young woman's large, round buttocks and pushed her face between them. She licked Tali's puckered little hole and played with it with her fingers to loosen it up. "Mmmmh, this feels so good," Tali whispered.

Once the girl was ready, he brought his dick on her anus and started pushing in very slowly. He was again rock hard, the two horny quarians having put his libido in overdrive. Tali grunted and wailed as he went deeper, but before long he was fully inside her. He fucked her slowly and, like the older quarian, she eventually started enjoying the act.

"Tali, you shameless little slut!" Raan said, laughing. "You deserve to be spanked!" As Shepard pumped in and out of Tali's rectum, Raan spanked the girl's buttocks, gradually giving them a deep purple tone. When he on the verge of ejaculating again, he pulled out and sprayed his still copious ejaculate on Tali's cheeks and Raan's face. The older quarian took the softening cock's head in her mouth and sucked the remaining spunk in her mouth.

It was said that it was very difficult for an alien to get a quarian woman in his bed, but that once she relented, there'd be nothing she wouldn't do. Shepard had discovered that that was indeed the case. Tali's and Raan's cunts and assholes were slick from a mixture of pussy juices, sperm, sweat, saliva and lube. Once he had recovered his strength again, he realized that he could now stick his dick in any of the quarians' warm holes and get only gasps of delight in response. He started by fucking Tali's sweet, tight vagina and then shifted his attention to Raan who was laying beside the young quarian. His rigid shaft sunk into Raan's warm cunt and she moaned happily, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Fuck me as hard as you can, Commander," she pleaded. He kissed her neck and sucked on the nipples of her perfect breasts and then started to slam his cock in her aggressively until she let out an orgasmic scream. She had lost count of how many times she had climaxed that night. He pulled out of her cunt and penetrated her ass, fucking it with long strokes.

Tali laid down on her side next to Raan and Shepard, her ass pressing against Raan's body. Spreading her buttocks and showing her anus, she silently invited Shepard to ass-fuck her again. Shepard withdrew from Raan's ass and the older woman rolled to the side as he got behind Tali, pressing the girl's lovely body against his. He squeezed one of her tits in his hand as he penetrated her anus again. "Keelah!" the girl screamed.

* * *

Having finally completely exhausted each other, the three lay in bed, Raan and Tali snuggled against Shepard's shoulders. "That was amazing," he said. "When the history of Rannoch's reconquest is written, hopefully they will include a chapter about how the two hottest, kinkiest admirals of the Flotilla showed their gratitude to the human hero. Thank you for making this happen, Raan."

"Thank Tali. She was the one who proposed we do this in the first place," Raan replied.

"Auntie Raan!" Tali exclaimed. "That was a secret you _weren't_ supposed to reveal!"

Tali and Raan went to shower together while Shepard collected his clothes from around the room. He felt slightly disconcerted for having cheated on Liara again, but the two quarians has given him such amazing time he could not muster any genuine feelings of remorse. He glanced at the shower and saw Admiral Shala'Raan in the process of using a showerhead to clean the thoroughly fucked holes of Admiral Tali'Zorah who was leaning on the transparent glass wall, her tits pressed against it. Her eyes were closed and she had an euphoric expression on her face, Shepard's dick apparently not having exhausted her capacity for orgasms after all.

"What happens on Rannoch, stays on Rannoch," Shepard decided.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is, in principle, a part of [this series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/424252), which however is missing some connecting episodes, so it is a standalone story for now.


End file.
